The Ring Returns - Year 2002
by Legolas
Summary: The Ring is found thousands of years later. It's going to be a good story, please R&R.
1. Gamgee Murder

Disclaimer: I own none of the LOTR characters.  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf and Isildur II, heir of Aragorn, rode through the streets. Legolas was fond of the young Ranger, who reminded him so much of his old friend, Aragorn, long dead. Legolas and Isildur were members of R.E.P., Rangers and Elves Police. The two friends reached the house of Bill Gamgee, where they were sent on a murder case. Legolas questioned Bill, and found out the following:  
  
It had been a clear, cool day. Bill had gone for a walk, leaving his wife, Hillary Gamgee and son, David at Bag End, a magnificent mansion. As Bill was returning home, refreshed, he had heard a scream, and recognized it immediately as Hillary's. Bill had drawn Sting, a rifle, and entered his house. He headed to the fifth floor, where he had heard the scream, and stumbled upon something on the floor. As Bill looked down, he saw the dead bodies of both Hillary and David, both with bullet wounds on the arm. Bill had then seen a moving shadow, and raising Sting approached it. Bill, seeing sudden movement, had ducked, and none too soon, for a bullet soared past him, barely missing. Bill ran after the shadow, firing wildly, but the murderer had managed to get away.  
  
"I don't know why anyone would want to do this", said Bill through tears, "Nothing valuable was stolen, and as far as I know, no one has a grudge against the Gamgees".  
  
"Was anything missing at all?" questioned Legolas.  
  
"Well, my wife's wedding ring was stolen from her finger, but I don't see why anyone would want that", answered Bill.  
  
"Where did you get the wedding ring?", asked Legolas.  
  
"Well, it happened a long time ago, 23 years to be exact", said Bill, launching into another story.  
  
Bill had gone on a business trip to Mordor. During the flight, a huge mountain had erupted while the plane was directly above it. The window Bill sat beside had broken, and a tiny gold object soared in. Bill had lost consciousness as the deadly smoke from the blast overpowered him. When Bill awoke, he found himself on a stretcher, in an ambulance. He felt that his right arm was tingling, and looking at it saw a ring on his finger. He took it off and examined it. It was of perfect make, dazzling and beautiful. In the center was a gem, perfect, and it was vibrating slightly. "Mighty fine ring you got there", one of the doctors had said, seeing that he regained consciousness. Bill, too puzzled and weak to answer, merely nodded.  
  
"And when I married Hillary, I used the ring as a wedding ring, but I don't see why anyone would kill her for it", finished Bill.  
  
"Mmmmmm" mumbled Legolas, thinking.  
  
Isildur, meanwhile, was examining the two dead bodies. Both bullet wounds seemed to have been made by the same weapon, however, looking closely Isildur perceived that no ordinary gun had made the wounds. The wounds had been on the arm, and no signs of choking or any other wounds were on the bodies. "How could a bullet in the arm kill these two?", mumbled Isildur. Isildur stepped up to the nurse who had carried the two dead Gamgees away on stretchers. "I need to take these two, for private reasons ma'am". The nurse had shook her head, but Isildur stopped her once again saying, "I'm with the R.E.P., and I reserve every right to arrest you if you don't show co-operation". Whereupon the nurse, after seeing his badge, surrendered the two bodies to Isildur. Isildur headed to the van he and Legolas had arrived in, and stored the two bodies in the trunk. Turning back, he motioned to Legolas to hurry. "We'll send Rangers to guard every possible entrance, Mr. Gamgee, including the roof. You can sleep well tonight without fear", Legolas assured Bill, as he went into the van. "I think I've found something, Legolas", Isildur told his friend, "And if my theory is correct, we're all in deep, deep shit".  
  
  
  
So, how's the first chapter? The story's gonna get better. 


	2. The Hooded Assasin

Bill cried himself to sleep later that night. "At least I'm safe", he thought to himself, "The Rangers will protect me". Later that night, Bill awoke, feeling cold, though he had several blankets on. Bill trembled in fear as he noticed the feeling.."No!", he thought, "No, this can't be happening. No..!". He pulled out Sting, which he carried everywhere with him after the murders. As he squinted in the darkness, he felt a cold breath on his neck. Turning around, he found..nothing. Suddenly he heard feet on the stairs heading up. They came towards him, until they stopped at his door. Bill was now standing up, sweating, his hands gripped tightly around the handle of Sting, his finger on the trigger. The door slowly creaked open, and Bill saw the shadow of a tall, slender creature. Bill suddenly shouted, "Stop! I'm armed!". The figure stopped, then a voice came from it that Bill immediately recognized, "Whoa Bill! It's just me". The lights flickered on, and Bill saw Legolas, looking concerned. Bill loosened up his tense muscles, relieved, but Legolas, eyes open with terror, shouted, "Bill, duck!". Bill immediately ducked, as a knife whizzed above him, passing through the air where Bill's head was just a second ago. Legolas pulled out a bow, and slung an arrow onto the bowstring. Legolas let his hand go, and the arrow whizzed through the air, glowing. The magical arrow buried itself into the hooded assassin's chest. But the assassin, unbelievably still living, lunged at Legolas, knocking his weapons out of his hand. The assassin lifted its sword, ready to plunge down into Legolas's body. But suddenly it stopped, let out a screeching howl, and fell to the floor. Legolas saw Bill, white with fear, holding up Sting, his finger still pressed on the trigger. Legolas lifted up the hood of the masked assassin's cloak. Bill cried in disbelief as he saw the face. 


End file.
